Hunting is a practice of pursuing animals or wildlife with the intention of capturing or killing the animal for sport or trade. Today, hunting is regulated and, most often, licenses are issued to approved hunters, as distinguished from poachers, who attempt to killing, trapping or capturing the hunted species contrary to applicable law. In the United States, the hunted animals or “game” are usually mammals and birds, migratory and non-migratory.
One particular type of hunting is that of wild turkey. Wild turkeys are hunted in 49 States and three Canadian Provinces, among others. Many of these places offer dual turkey hunting seasons, spring and fall. Hunting wild turkey is somewhat challenging due to the acute senses of wild turkeys. In particular, wild turkeys have excellent visual acuity, as well as the ability to see color, meaning that head-to-toe camouflage is essential. While in the woods, hunters often position themselves behind trees or other barriers that lend to further camouflage or concealment of the hunter.
In addition to the hunter's weapon, turkey hunters often equip themselves with a turkey vest to assist in organizing and carrying calls, decoys, ammunition, etc. A turkey vest is a kind of hunting clothing specially designed for turkey hunting. In order to accommodate the specific needs in this outdoor activity, the vests are often designed with an abundance of individually- and assorted-sized pockets, both inside and outside the vest. These pockets are used to accommodate from small items like turkey calls or ammunition shells to larger gear like binoculars and such.
For comfort while seated against a tree or other structure, many of the vests are designed with a built-in seat pad. Most turkey hunters can appreciate the value of the seat pad since, more often than not, it takes a long time for a wary gobbler to respond to hunter's call and wander within the line of sight or shooting distance. A seat pad has become an essential element of gear to keep hunters off the hard, sometimes cold, ground. While conventional seat pads are more comfortable than sitting directly upon the ground, there exists a need in the art for more effective, yet comfortable, seating options.